


Disconnection

by Corosal



Series: My Writing Adventures with Homestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha and Beta Guardians are brothers and sisters, Alpha and Beta guardians are smushed into the same timeline, And Kanaya lives with near Karkat, And extreme foul language to, And the dads are brothers, Beating, Davesprite is Dave's cousin, Developing Relationship, Dirk is in a bad relationship at first, Distance relationships, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Davesprite, Humanstuck, I'm so sorry Dirkuu shippers, Implied Relationships, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Karkat Lives in North Carolina, M/M, Mature for Abusive relationships and Alcohol abuse, One-Sided Attraction, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Additonal Relationships to be added, Past Relationship(s), People in relationships who never had met in real life, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, So grown up Roxy and Rose are sisters, So pretty much everyone lives pretty far from each other, So there's two bros, Verbal Abuse, implied break up, sprites are cousins, violent acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corosal/pseuds/Corosal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider, and Rose Lalonde are all facing the same problem. The person they are practically head over heels over lives at least 100 miles away from them; but that's all alright, because they will put everything they have to make these relationships work, and one day they're going to meet. [DEALS WITH ISSUES OF ALCOHOL ABUSE AND ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED DO. NOT. READ.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==>Be Karkat, Rose and Dirk

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one to everyone who has these type of relationships, and are able to make it work for so long~! Songs best to listen to this story is actually a youtube playlist! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxExyYQ0FwvzKI3KGDkac5jO7Bsf7w6ta  
> and before you ask, no my name is not Leannette. The playlist was made in my friends account.
> 
> WARNING: [DEALS WITH ISSUES OF ALCOHOL ABUSE AND ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED DO. NOT. READ. BECAUSE I WILL CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP IF THIS FANFICTION ACTUALLY HURTS YOU, BECAUSE I TRY REALLY REALLY HARD NOT TO MAKE FUN OF THESE SUBJECTS AND TRIED MY BEST TO HANDLE IT THE BEST I COULD! THANK YOU, I PUT WARNINGS IN THE TAGS AND MADE THE FANFICTION RATED M. I PERSONALLY DO NOT SUPPORT ALCOHOL ABUSE OR ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS WHAT SO EVER THANK YOU FOR READING.]

_Karkat Vantas_ -

 Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are currently 15 YEARS OLD. You're hobbies include but are not limited too ROMCOMS despite a lot of your online friends not really understanding the beauty of it. You are also a huge fan of WILL SMITH and DAN COOK. You also have a strange fascination with SICKLES, and have some hung up on your wall. For some strange reason, you have a liking to the idea of GREY SKINNED ALIENS WITH CANDYCORN HORNS. Your sign is CANCER, and you like to wear a slightly over large SWEATER with the CANCER sign on it. Your favorite stories are of KNIGHTS, and you have a fear of BLOOD. Your pesterchum handle is carcinoGeneticist [CG], and YOU LIKE TO WRITE IN ALL CAPS FOR SOME REASON.

You are currently grounded in your room that you also happen to share with your older brother. However, this punishment is the stupidest one they have ever conceived ever for one obvious thing they overlooked, mainly your stab addict dad. Your computer was still in your room and dad did not give a large enough fuck to take the effort to take it out, so your free to use it whenever, but just not take a single step out of your room except for school. That means food is taken to your room for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The more you think about it, the more you're starting to think your dad is literally trying to make this punishment like prison, if prison had computers.

You stand idly in your room, so you decide to describe it since you're bored. Flopping onto your bed and taking out a spare notebook and your favorite grey pen with the words 'don't touch' in black on it, you begin to look around your room.

There is currently two beds, one dark blue which is your bed, and a red one on the other side of the room which is your older brother's, Kankri. Kankri is not in the room so you don't need to think about him right now, you go back to describe your room. They're a bunch of romcom movie posters all over your side of the walls, which took many years of collecting to accomplish, while Kankri's side has a bunch of posters of historic events. You have a little nightstand where a lamp rests on, you practically use it every night and thus has to change the light bulb about every 2 years to make sure it doesn't burn out. All the way to the front of the room, right next to the door is your desk where your computer proudly stands on. After a few minutes of writing, you decide fuck it and go on your computer.

You turn on pesterchum and noticed that a few of your friends are online. To add to your surprise, two of them are pestering you now.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:35 --

TG: yo karks  
TG: are you there?  
TG: are you still grounded?  
TG: why did you get on so late? youre usually on right when you wake up  
CG: I GO ON WHEN I CAN  
CG: AND YES, I AM STILL GROUNDED  
TG: did they send your dinner yet?  
CG: NO, DINNER IS NOT UNTIL 7. IT'S ONLY 5  
TG: damn, your dad treats being grounded like being in jail  
CG: I CAN SEE THAT  
CG: I FEEL LIKE I AM IN PRISON  
CG: OKAY DESPITE ME BEING IN HOUSE ARREST PRACTICALLY, HOW WAS YOUR DAY?  
CG: NOT THAT I'LL EVER CARE, I AM JUST DYING OF BOREDOM THAT EVEN A STORY OF AN ANT WALKING WOULD BE LIKE READING WILLIAM SHAKESPHERE AFTER STARING INTO NOTHINGNESS  
TG: uh what?  
CG: JUST TELL ME HOW YOUR DAY WENT  
TG: okay, uh it was really boring  
TG: nothing happened  
TG: i mean, rose pestered me and talked about her gf  
TG: so i was like her therapist   
TG: now, bro is visiting his good friend roxy, and dirk is arguing with his boyfriend on the phone  
TG: the usual really  
CG: WHAT ABOUT YOUR COUSIN?  
TG: you mean david?  
CG: YES, WHAT ABOUT HIM?  
TG: he's okay, he's kinda just reading now  
TG: now that i think about it, this house is really fucking full  
CG: HA SPEAK FOR YOURSELF  
CG: I LIVE WITH MY OLDER BROTHER, MY DAD, AND MY GRANDFATHER  
TG: pfft, say shit to me when you live with dirk, bro, and david  
TG: there's also my other bro, dave, whos in hollywood now  
TG: hes usually really busy so he barely visits  
CG: I HAVE A PET CRAB TOO SO HA I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK SHIT  
TG: i have a pet crow ha i can talk shit too  
CG: FUCK YOU  
TG: love you too karkat  
CG: YOU ARE EMBARRASSING  
TG: thats not what you said last night  
CG: SHUT UP!  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:25 --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:26 --  
CG: <3  
CG: I LOVE YOU TOO FUCKASS  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:26 --

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 17:35 --  
GA: Hello Karkat  
CG: KANAYA?  
GA: That Is My Name Karkat  
CG: HAR HAR YOUR SO COMICAL KANAYA  
CG: SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE YOU PESTERING ME FOR?  
GA: Are You Still Under House Arrest?  
CG: YES, WHY?  
GA: I See, I Am Still Not Allowed To Visit Then  
CG: YOU HAD TO REMIND ME OF THAT  
CG: AND YOU LIVE RIGHT NEXT DOOR  
CG: I NEED COMPANY  
CG: CAN'T YOU JUST SNEAK IN HERE?  
GA: You Know I Will Be Caught Karkat  
CG: THIS FUCKING SUCKS  
GA: How Is Your Lover?  
CG: YOU MEAN DAVE?  
GA: Yes  
CG: EH, I'LL ASK HIM NOW  
GA: Okay  
CG: HOW ABOUT YOURS?  
GA: Rose Is Doing Fine. Her Sister Had Just Returned From A Drinking Session And Dave's Older Brother Is Visiting Her Mother  
CG: YEA, DAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT NOW  
GA: Have You Eaten Yet?  
CG: NO, STILL HAVE TO WAIT ABOUT ANOTHER HOUR  
GA: Okay  
CG: UGH  
CG: KANAYA, HOW DID I MANAGE TO GET MYSELF INTO THIS?  
GA: Why Not Tell Him?  
CG: KANAYA, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND SINCE I WAS A LITTLE KID SINCE MY GRANDFATHER AND YOUR GRANDMOTHER ARE SUPER CLOSE  
CG: BUT YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M TELLING HIM NOW!  
CG: HE'LL PROBABLY NEVER WANT TO TALK TO ME AGAIN  
GA: Was That Worth Mentioning Why We Are Friends?  
CG: YES IT DOES  
GA: Okay, But Karkat  
GA: You Must Trust Him  
GA: He Will Understand, And He Will Love You Nonetheless  
CG: DID YOU TELL ROSE YET?  
GA: I Have  
CG: OKAY, I'LL TELL HIM WHEN I'M READY.  
GA: I Will Be Here For You

You separate from your computer and sigh. You roll around in your wheeled chair, something that you do when you are very much bored. The clock says it is 6:28 at the moment, and you have about 30 minutes before your dinner is served. What the hell are you going to do?

You look out your window and you see your grandfather speaking with Kanaya's grandmother. Your grandfather is a famous person in the small town that you live in considering that he is a very outspoken and well respected political figure. Kanaya's grandmother had saved your grandfather when they were young, beginning a mutual friendship, your grandfather had mentioned more then once that he does see Kanaya's grandmother as a sort of mother figure to him. You then notice Kankri walking out with the trash, throwing it out and greeting the two elders. You rest your head on your hand, Kankri is your older brother. He loves history, and knows everything about your ancestry and many important Historic events that had happened in North Carolina, the state that you live in. Kankri is actually very careful when he speaks because he's very cautious about triggers, which in your mind is very considerate. Usually, when he speaks to you, its usually about fascinating historic events he knows which is boring to you and annoying, but also he listens to you whenever you are troubled.

You return to your computer and decide that maybe it's time to speak with your boyfriend again. Being alone in a room sucks. However, before you can pester Dave, someone seem to pester you.

\-- turntechGhosthead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 18:35 --  
TG: hello karkat  
CG: HELLO DAVID  
TG: you seem very calm today, any reasons?  
CG: NOT THAT I CAN THINK OF  
TG: alright  
CG: SO WHY ARE YOU PESTERING ME?  
TG: because your the only one who doesn't accuse me of being a dave rip off  
TG: maybe ill troll john later but i know he doesn't like me that much so he'll probably get mad  
TG: want to join?  
CG: SURE  
CG: AND ARE YOU SAYING I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND  
CG: THAT'S PATHETIC  
TG: yea, but what can you do  
TG: i broke up with jade a week ago so it's been a rough week  
CG: NOT THAT I GIVE A CRAPTASTIC FUCK ABOUT YOUR SHITTY LOVE LIFE BUT  
CG: I RAISE THE QUESTION, WHY?  
TG: i know that she had a thing for dave, and i just felt like thats how she saw me  
TG: you know?  
TG: i mean i loved her, she was an awesome girlfriend but i felt like i was just 'dave rip off' to her  
CG: WHAT IF SHE ACTUALLY LIKED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE DAVID AND NOT 'JUST A DAVE RIP OFF'?  
CG: DID YOU DISCUSS ABOUT THIS WITH HER?  
TG: i told her but she said i wasn't a dave rip off to her  
CG: HOW DID SHE TAKE THE BREAK UP?  
TG: she was surprised and she wanted to know the reason  
CG: AND WHAT REASON DID YOU GIVE?  
TG: i assured her it was me and it wasn't because i didn't like her, but i couldn't continue the relationship anymore  
CG: YOU'RE SUCH A FUCK UP  
TG: i know  
TG: and tell me again why do you have to live so far away again? dave keeps complaining about how his boyfriend lives so far away  
CG: TELL HIM BECAUSE MY GRANDFATHER WAS BORN HERE AND I'M NOT RICH ENOUGH TO BUY A TICKET TO TEXAS  
TG: haha  
TG: how about you just send him a picture of yourself? he's complaining how he really wants to know how you look at least  
CG: I JUST DON'T THINK OUR RELATIONSHIP IS READY FOR PHYSICAL APPEARANCE TO BE KNOWN YET.  
TG: i'll assume that you don't want me to say that one  
CG: BINGO  
TG: you can talk to me  
TG: you know  
CG: I KNOW  
CG: WE'VE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER FOR 3 MONTHS AND I'M REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT SENDING A PHOTO BECAUSE I'M SCARED IT'S GOING TO END UP WITH DAVE HATING MY GUTS  
TG: oh shit  
TG: i mean i understand that feeling  
TG: and personally i think its not time to tell him  
TG: just  
TG: talk to him  
TG: make him understand that you don't think the relationship is deep enough  
CG: OKAY  
CG: UH JUST KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T REALLY A DAVE RIP OFF ALRIGHT?  
CG: YOU'RE NOT AS MUCH AS A PRICK AS HE IS  
TG: sounds like you're about to confess your love to me  
TG: but thanks  
CG: JUST  
CG: SHUT UP!  
CG: AND YOUR WELCOME  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGhosthead [TG] at 19:10 --  
TG: see ya i guess?  
\-- turntechGhosthead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 19:10 --  
  
You finish your conversation with David and notice someone coming up the stairs. You notice the time and see it's time to eat. Your dad opens the door, and hands you spaghetti.

"It's pasta, eat it." He grumbles as he hands you the plate.

"What do you want to drink, kid?" he asks. You turn the fork to spin the pasta onto your fork and shove it your mouth.

"Soda." You answer. It's the butter and onion sauce that is used for tonight's pasta. Your dad closes the door grumbling, as you enjoy the pasta. Dad has a scar across one of his eyes, so he wears a eye patch, and he's also an active gang member. So he brings a bad rep to the family, but for some reason, grandpa still was okay with him to stick around, family is family after all. You don't hate your dad, but no one can deny that he had some influence in your anger issues that you have for some reason despite your grandpa and older brother being some of the calmest people in the area, if you don't piss them off that is.

Your dad eventually comes back with your soda, and aggressively hands it to you.

"Take it, you little shit."

"Thanks old man." You say, with a small smile. He scoffs, and closes the door.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 19:15 --

TG: hey karkat  
TG: can i talk to you about something?  
CG: WHAT IS IT?  
TG: karkat when do you think we can, you know, actually see photos of each other?  
CG: DAVE, I KNOW YOU'RE REALLY WORRIED ABOUT THIS BUT WE'VE ONLY BEEN DATING FOR 3 MONTHS  
TG: and friends for 3 years  
CG: DAVE  
TG: okay, im sorry  
TG: dont feel rushed  
TG: but can you at least tell me how you look?  
TG: so i at least have a sense of how you look?  
CG: FINE  
TG: thank you karkat  
CG: I HAVE SHORT BLACK HAIR BUT IT'S USUALLY KIND OF MESSY.  
CG: BASICALLY IT'S A GIANT COTTON BALL OF BLACK HAIR  
CG: I HAVE BROWN EYES, NOTHING CRAZY  
CG: UH I'M PRETTY SHORT  
CG: I LIKE TO WEAR THIS SWEATER THAT'S PRETTY OVERLY HUGE ON ME BUT I LIKE FOR SOME REASON  
CG: IT HAS A CANCER SIGN  
CG: OH AND I HAVE FRECKLES THAT I REALLY HATE SO I COVER THEM UP  
CG: AND THAT'S IT  
CG: DAD SAYS MY NOSE IS LIKE THIS STUPID LITTLE BUTTON  
CG: THAT'S IT.  
CG: DAVE?  
CG: DAVE!  
CG: FINE! FUCK YOU TOO STRIDER!  
CG: I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:38 --

You roll away from your computer in a pissed off mood. Dave is taking a long time to respond so you fear that he already found out. You don't want to deal with the horrible pit in your stomach so you climb onto your bed and shove your face deep into your pillow. You start to think about what the hell are you going to do now, Kanaya is probably off pestering her girlfriend, and hell no are you pestering David again. After minutes of silence, you hear a ding. Someone is pestering you. You bring yourself to pick yourself up and look at the screen.  
  
TG: sorry, i had to take care of dirk  
TG: he got in a argument with his boyfriend because the dick didn't want dirk to talk to a friend, and dirk tried to break up with him  
TG: you sound beautiful to me  
TG: i wish i could see you  
TG: i love you karkat, good night  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 20:45 --

You sigh and gently press your forehead against the screen.

You really are in some heavy shit now.

* * *

_Rose Lalonde_ _-_ _  
_

Your name is ROSE LALONDE and you are currently 15 YEARS OLD. You enjoy READING and during the few years you have changed. Your hobby is KNITTING now, and you are currently DATING KANAYA MARYAM. You live with your MOM, AUNT and your SISTER. You have a fascination of MAGIC, people who are SEERS of the paranormal and the concept of LIGHT. You are also very fond of the idea of GREY SKINNED ALIENS WITH CANDY CORN HORNS. You are interested in the ZODIAC especially the sign VIRGO. Your pesterchum is tentacleTherapist [TT].

You are currently on your computer, waiting for your sister Roxy to be back. She went off somewhere, and you're stuck worrying about her. You notice then that someone is pestering you.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15: 35 --  
GA: Hello Rose, How Are You?  
TT: Good, thank you for asking, Kanaya.  
GA: That Is Good To Hear, Rose.  
TT: How about you?  
GA: I, Myself, Am Fine As Well.  
GA: How Is Your Sister?  
TT: She's off somewhere. I tried pestering her, but she said that she'll be home soon.  
TT: and Mom said that a friend is coming over so I have to be in my best behavior.  
GA: Are You On Your Best Behavior?  
TT: If you mean stay in my room and don't get in their line of sight, then yes, I am in my best behavior.  
GA: Quite The Joker You've Become, Rose.  
TT: It picked it up from my brother Dave.  
GA: I Can See That  
TT: Wait, I think Roxy came back  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA} at 15:59 --

You leave your computer and head out of your room. You head out to the front where your mom is talking to your sister. They both have a glass of Martinis in their hands, they are talking and giggling. Roxy notices you and waves her hand, greeting you.

"Hey Rose! *Hic*" Roxy has a wide smile on her face, as she tries to walk over to you and place an arm over you.

"Why not join us for a glass or two Rosy girl? hehe!" She speaks in a bit of a slur but nonetheless, speaking regularly.

"No, thank you Roxy." You reply as you duck away from Roxy's arm. You looked over to you mom, who stayed silent as she sipped her glass. You angrily sigh, and look over at Roxy faking an assuring smile.

"Hey, you know Mom's friend is coming over soon, you probably should head to your room and rest. Come on, I'll take you." You place your arm over your sister and guide her to her room. You lead her to her bed and places her down.

"Rose, you know *hic* I can walk myself to my own room, silly." She giggles, you notice her black lipstick and how her shirt is practically stain-free. She probably went out with a few friends, or alone. You don't want to be alone in your own room so you stay here with your sister, she did cause you to worry there for a bit. Roxy begins to hum to herself, and tells you to find a seat if you're going to be staying with her. You manage to amid of the mess she had created. She turns to you, and speaks in a quiet way.

"Rose, honey, do you know how it feels to be heartbroken?" She questions. You shake your head, Kanaya was your first, and you two were still going steady.

"Heartbroken doesn't always have to by romance. It can also be by guilt, and by feeling like you are a failure." Roxy looked up at the ceiling, her voice cracked on the word 'failure'. You look at her, then at the window beside her bed. The room is silent, with the lingering thoughts of Roxy and you loud enough to hear. Roxy never spoke in such a way unless she was serious and sober. Obviously, she is not sober. You feel the knot in your throat, as you don't say a word.

Roxy looks at you again, "Am I a failure Rose?"

"Roxy." You say in a firm way. "You're my sister, of course I don't think of you as a failure." Roxy gives a timid smile.

"Come here, Rose." You get up from the chair, as she scoots for you to have room. "Lay down *hic* with me." You do as she says, and face her. The both of you hear the door open and close, a male voice can be heard with a happy female voice following.

"Sounds like he's here." you mutter, Roxy giggles as she nods. "Think they're in love?" You roll your eyes, "It's obvious, Mom is in love with that guy." Roxy nods in agreement, she drifts in and out of sleep.

"hehe, I think I'm following in mom's footsteps...." She mumbles to herself as she finally closes her eyes, and you're stuck watching as her chest slowly move as she breathes. You start feeling your eyes becoming heavy, as you begin to drift in and out of sleep. You can't help but wonder what Roxy meant, 

"What do you mean, I think I'm following mom's footsteps?" you accidentally whisper out loud as you finally fall asleep.

* * *

_Dirk_ _Strider_ -

Your name is DIRK STRIDER and you are currently 17 YEARS OLD. You have an interest in PUPPETS, and ANIME. You also have a hobby of TINKERING WITH MECHANICS. You have a love for ORANGE SODA, and you really like HATS for some reason. However, you can't wear hats because of your hair, so you do the next best thing, wear SHIRTS WITH HATS ON THEM. Brilliant. You usually are interested in anime characters that are PRINCES and stories that deal with the HEART. You having a liking to the idea of ALIENS WITH GREY SKINS AND CANDY CORN HORNS, as well as ALIENS WHO ARE LITERALLY GREEN SKELETON HEAD WITH A BODY. You have an UNBREAKABLE SWORD and aren't that bad of a COSPLAYER, maybe that's because your BROTHER, who is a famous MOVIE DIRECTOR, buys only of the highest quality for you. Your pesterchum is timaeusTestified [TT]. You are currently in a RELATIONSHIP with your boyfriend CALIBORN.

You are currently standing in the amid of your messy room. There are a few unfinished robots around, and a lot of empty bottles of orange soda. There are piles of cosplays that sit alone in the corner, and you begin to question why it's such a mess, and why you don't clean up a bit? Suddenly, your phone rings and when you see the caller id, you remember why you don't.

"Hello Cali." You say, as you answer the phone. You go on your computer and see your friend is online.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 14:55 --

TT: Hey Jake.  
GT: Oh, why hello Dirk!  
GT: This is Dirk, correct?  
TT: Who else would it be?  
GT: AR  
TT: I swear Jake It's me.

"It's Caliborn, what did I say about calling me Cali, piece of shit?" The voice on the other screamed furiously, you just sighed.

"My mistake, Caliborn why did you call me?" Your shoulder press your phone against your ear as you continue your conversation with your friend.

GT: Well finally! I'm very happy to hear from you chap!  
GT: I just came from an amazing adventure, you have to hear this Dirk my good man!  
TT: Shit, when you say it like that, I'm all ears

"Are you still talking to that English fucker?" He asks, his voice filled with anger.

"I'm just fucking around with him, Caliborn. He interests me, I'll stop later I swear." You say calmly, as he starts screaming.

"You fucking whore!" You roll your eyes, and sit through a large ramble about why you should be happy to date him and should not talk to English at all. To be honest, you fucking hate it when he calls you a whore. You want to punch the shit out this man when he calls you that, you are not a whore.

GT: Well, here I was with Jadey my dear niece and suddenly, BOOM  
GT: We discover a new cave we haven't noticed. Jade went to tell Pops and Grandmama well I stayed to keep watch  
TT: Interesting  
GT: She evertually came back with Bec and there we went to explore!

"Calm down Caliborn, you know that I love you." you say to assure the screaming person that you are loyal to him. He shuts up and all you hear are frustrated grunts and grumbles and you do manage to hear a small "me too," in the mist of fumbles. You hold the phone this time as you slid over quickly to your current project, Brobot. You take a quick peak in and get up from your seat, you're thirsty now. You head out as Caliborn is now talking about how amazing he is, and how he is working on his deviantart. You pass by Dave's and David's room, and see that Dave's smiling at his computer, probably talking to his friend. You see bro preparing to head out. You stand there as he looks at you as you look at him. He nods to you as he leaves, you understand what he means, it's your responsibility to watch your brothers. You open the fridge and take out 3 bottles of orange soda, and two bottles of AJ. You leave your shoulder to hold your phone against you ear again, as you walk by the Dave's and David's room. Dave's still at the computer, while David's reading on his bed. You knock on their door to get their attention and throw them each a bottle of AJ.

"Thanks Bro." Dave says, as he looks back to his computer and starts typing.

"Thank you Dirk." David says as he starts to uncap it and drink it.

You head back to your room and uncap your bottle of orange soda, and chug it down.

"So I have started this brand new comic online, I think I really am getting a lot of fans now." Caliborn is still boosting, in his own cute way.

"Oh really? Say, Caliborn..."

"What?" He replies sounding annoyed.

"How about you come by? I mean, I know you're not into this but, I need some sort of attention sometimes. You need to come visit from time to time." You suggest.

"Dear god, you don't mean."

"Yea, like come over give me a kiss, a conversation, a hug fucking anything except a stupid call about all the shit you've done to impress me. I'm impressed, alright? I'm super fucking impressed, Caliborn! You are amazing, so please just show me AFFECTION of any kind, even if its just a conversation face to face. Sometimes I feel like you don't see me as a boyfriend, just someone to brag to." You don't know what came over you, this is seriously not cool at all. But you just had enough with it. You don't notice but your door creaks and you see David come in.

"You really are an ungrateful whore." Caliborn mutters loud enough for you to hear.

You. Lose. Your. Fucking. Mind.

"You know what? Fine! Do. Not. Come. Here. Ever. We are DONE. Let me spell it out to you Caliborn. D-O-N-E. Goodbye, you piece of shit." You slam on the end call button and throw the phone onto your bed. David stands there looking at you with his shades hiding his eyes, then he looks at the phone, then back at you.

"You need to talk?" He says. You sigh, and pull the guy into a hug.

"Yea, I kinda do." David wraps his arm around you, and looks up at you.

"So, talk Strider." He says, you chuckle but do as he says.

"Caliborn and I finally broke up."

"I could hear that."

"I think I could do better." You say, mainly to yourself instead of to David.

"yea, you could. I believe in you." David says, you smirk.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be off dating for a while." You comment, as you go back onto your computer again.

"You know, you could stick around if you want." You suggest, and David replies, "Yea, I think I will, Dirk."

"Call me bro." You tell him. You almost didn't hear it, since he said it so softly but you did, "I can't...." and you don't know how to reply to that.

GT: And Dirk, that cave was far deep!  
GT: We didn't find treasure, but golly that was quite a hangout spot for me and Jade, I wished you could've seen it!  
GT: Um, Dirk?  
GT: Hello?  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] went idle --  
GT: Oh  
GT: Um, okay  
GT: Glad we could chat, pester me when you can!  
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 15:35 --  
TT: Oh shit.  
TT: I'm sorry,  
TT: I was just talking with Caliborn.  
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 15:36 --  
GT: Dirk!  
GT: I will be quite frank, that Caliborn gives me the bad shivers  
GT: His way of speaking to you is disrespectful Dirk  
GT: I know I have no say in your love life, but heed my words  
GT: One day he's going to push you to your limits  
TT: I broke up with him just now, Jake.  
GT: Oh  
GT: Dirk, I'm so sorry...  
GT: Was it hard?  
TT: No, it happened like you said it would, he got on my nerves and I broke it off with him.  
GT: That's good, I know you can do better chap!

You smile a bit to yourself, and then you hear the door knock. You tell David you got it, and tell him to stay here. You pass Dave's room, and he's still focused on his computer. You reach the door and open it too see a very pissed off Caliborn.

"What did you just tell me, fucker?" You are at a lost at words, you thought told him not to come. For some reason, your legs are broken for some reason because they're shaking a bit. You start to wonder. He's practically hovering over you now. You slowly back away.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" You say in a sort of a question why, you don't know why you said that or in the way you said it. But for some reason, you don't want Caliborn to be near David or Dave. You hope that they are so distracted that they don't hear this, but after you feel the bitter contact of rough skin, then the wooden edge of the table cutting your cheek while the chair crashes on to you as you land on the cold kitchen floor, you remember that's always been the case.

"Don't you ever fucking tell me it's over. I say when it is!" Caliborn is practically screaming at you, when really you are just laying on the floor, bleeding from your cheek wondering how it would feel like to be with Jake maybe. Going with him on adventures and such.

"You're such an ungrateful piece of shit! And I dare you tell me I'm a piece of shit! I dare you!" He angrily shouts and clenches his fist, you stay laying on the floor as to not risk getting punched in the face again. Caliborn just forces you slightly up, as you help yourself to your feet again. He leans in pretty close.

"Does it hurt?" He whispers, voice full of venom. He grips your collar and pulls you close, when you don't answer quick enough as you stare straight at Caliborn, trying to keep a straight face. Fuck, you're a bloody mess. Caliborn goes on to rant how this is what ungrateful people deserves, you start to zone out until you notice at the hall, is David. The poor kid is practically shaking, you signal him to get back, but Caliborn does that for you.

"Can't you fucking understand privacy? Me and this fucker needs time ALONE." He lets you go and grabs the chair that fell on you before, you tense up and are frightened when he throws it at David. Luckily, he manages to escape before he gets hit, you figured he headed out to get Dave. You sigh to yourself, you're such a shitty brother sometimes. Caliborn is trying to catch his breath again, then looks at you again. For a second, you prepare for another blow, but instead, you are gently embraced. This causes your heart to flutter, and you embrace him back. No matter how much you try to say otherwise, Caliborn is always someone you love dearly. He pulls away, and looks up at you.

"Strider, Did you try to leave me for English?" He asked coldly, you didn't know how to answer. His expression turned darker every moment that passed by silent, until for the first time you recall, you are actually afraid to answer. This wasn't like your typical arguments. Yea, he'll punch you here and there, and you'll yell at him from time to time, but in the end, he loves you dearly, but this time it seems like he could actually outright murder you now. You took too long to answer, and before you know it, he throws you on the ground again and heads over to your room. You sort of just lay there, tired and all, until you hear a pair of footsteps rushing to you.

"Dirk!" Dave cries out, as he tries to help you up. David is beside you, he tries to hide his face, but you can obviously tell he's pretty close to crying. All three of you hear screaming of anger, and a sudden crash of glass breaking. You hear fabric ripping, and crashing of windows. Dave and David holds you tight, until Caliborn eventually comes out of your room out of breath. He looks at Dave and David then at you.

"Don't ever talk to English again, do you understand me?" Dave gulps, and David is shaking, you nod.

"Yes, Caliborn." His face lightens up, he sighs and looks around.

"This place is a fucking dump." he mutters, as he looks at you again and gives you an embrace.

"I have to go, my sister is coming back soon and I don't want to hear her bitch and complain. I'll take you somewhere special tomorrow. Go get some fucking sleep." He leaves. Just likes that. He walks out and slams the door. After the door slams, you sigh and sit down. Dave and David puts up the chair that Caliborn threw and put it back in it's spot, and put the table back in it's place. You're just too tired, and decide to head to your room. You don't say anything, as you head back to your room, you open the door and wince.

You're room is a mess. You computer was ripped from your desk and thrown onto the floor, brobot was thrown out the window, and the cosplays your brother bought you were all ripped up.

Your phone was thrown on the floor, it's cracked but it works.

You don't cry, but for the first time, you felt the knot on your throat. Damn, this mess is going to take forever to clean up. Brobot was almost complete too,....

You fall asleep on your bed, right when you hear the front door close, and something glass break.


	2. ==> Be Dave, Kanaya, and Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, so it's after chapter one.

_Dave Strider_ -

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you are 15 YEARS OLD. You have hobbies that include CREATING SICK BEATS for your RAPS on your TURNTABLES. You have a small collection of DEAD THINGS IN JARS for some reason. Your favorite form of cool is IRONY, and at times you like to have RAP BATTLES with your older brother, Dirk and your cousin David until Dirk got together with Caliborn. You ironically love reading stories and playing games of KNIGHTS, and have a weird fascination with TIME. ALIENS WITH GREY SKIN AND CANDY CORN HORNS are something you are secretly interested in. You are currently in a RELATIONSHIP with a special someone called, KARKAT VANTAS. Your pesterchum handle is TurntechGodhead [TG].

You're stuck in the room that both you and David share. David is on his bed reading something, while you're doing nothing on your computer, it's a normal day alright. After last night's horror, you haven't been feeling too good about Dirk's relationship with this dick. For a while you have the mentality that the relationship was a bit toxic but hell, you didn't know that it was like THAT. Makes you question what would happen when Dirk called to say he was staying at Caliborn's. You bit your lips down hard just thinking about it.

"Dave?" David said, as he put down the book.

"Hm?" You say in as a reply, as you decide to just fuck around in pesterchum.

"Get me an apple juice." He said, as he went back to reading.

"Get it yourself, you prick." You respond, David just groans.

"But it's your turn Dave, I got it last time."

"But BROOOOO,"

"I'm waiting for my apple juice Dave."

"Fine, you dick."

You get up from your seat, and exit your room. You start to head over the kitchen where the fridge would be, until you start to notice two people over there. You start to slowly sneak there, becoming unseen. It's just Bro and Dirk seemingly having a conversation. Well, until you realize the Dirk is looking down at the floor, as Bro seems to have an upset face.

"Dirk, we need to talk NOW." Bro emphasized the now, which caused Dirk to flinch. He rubbed the back of his neck, and still didn't bother looking up at Bro.

"Yea....I know." He muttered. At this point, you say screw it to the aj and eavesdrop on whats happening now.

"Look, I was okay with this relationship you had with Caliborn but, I'm not going to sugarcoat this, you either have to get your shit together and break up or move with him and get out." Bro's voice was cold and bitter, even you shivered. He was practically whispering this to Dirk, maybe to keep you from hearing, and if David didn't make you get the AJ, you probably wouldn't have heard. Dirk sighed, "I have to go."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Theres a few moments of silence until Dirk replies, "Caliborn promised to take me out today." It was quick though, barely qualifying as a whisper. Bro sighs a defeated sigh, and looks over at the picture of Dirk and both of your older Bros celebrating Dirk's birthday, before you and David were in the picture.

"Where the fuck did we go wrong Dirk?" He muttered, as he just left Dirk to himself, you freak out and run to your own room. You burst in your room, and close the door before Bro would notice that you were eavesdropping. David raises an eyebrow at your rash entrance and puts down his book.

"Where's the AJ?" David asks, you give him the death stare and just fall to your knees slowly against the door. He rushes to your side, asks what the hell is wrong. You groan, and tell David everything you heard between Dirk and Bro, and David just looks over at the door. He looks back at you, and you just stare back. For about 10 minutes, the two of you are just staring at each other, maybe David is thinking what you're thinking? Hell, you really don't know what exactly to think in this situation, you just sort of stay quiet. The door opens and close, and you know it's Dirk. After a few more seconds, a small ding calls for your attention.

You head back onto your computer and notice that someone new is pestering you.

\-- GolgothasTerror [GT] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 12:55 --

GT: Hello, is this Dave Strider by any chance?

You think to yourself, who the hell is this guy?

TG: yea  
TG: who are you?  
GT: I am Jake English, a close friend of Dirk's, your brother.  
TG: oh  
TG: i heard about you  
GT: I have too  
TG: what do you want?  
GT: How is Dirk? I'm worried about him  
TG: oh  
TG: um  
GT: ?  
TG: im sorry man  
TG: hes with his boyfriend caliborn  
GT: Oh fuck, he is?  
TG: yea  
GT: Can you tell him that i pestered him when he returns? I'm awfully worried about him  
TG: sure  
TG: and to be honest  
TG: im kind of worried too

You slide away from your computer and face David who's now on his phone.

"Who are you pestering?" you ask, he looks at you and smirks.

"Karks." you hate the smug look he has as he says that, but you don't actually do anything about it. You get off your chair and flop down on his bed; he looks at you then back at his phone while he starts to text something.

"What are you telling him?" You ask, as you lift your head up to look at him, and try to change into a more comfortable position, David lazily answers.

"Just chatting about stupid stuff,...like you." He smirks at his own joke, but you just roll your eyes. You work on slowly but surely getting next to him, before he notices that is.

"I wonder how Dirk is doing..." David says, you just shrug, but it interests you too. Have Dirk brought his phone too? Probably not, he rarely does when he's out with Caliborn. You quickly get off the bed, and face David. "Let's go see if Dirk left his phone again." David squirmed under your gaze, putting down his phone and adjusting his pointy shades.

"I don't know...Seems kinda risky." He mutters, but you grab his arm and lead him to Dirk's room. The room is still a mess from yesterday, unsurprising. The clothes are gathered with a black garbage bag right next to it, while bottles of orange soda are spilled. There's a pair of shades resting on Dirk's desk, with two small red dots glowing.

"what the..." you whisper, as you pick them up. It gives a small rumble, as if it's telling you to put them on. And you do.

TT: You shouldn't be here.

As any sensible person would do, you jump a bit, but respond....okay not every sensible person...

TT: Um, why not?  
TT: Because you're not Dirk. Only Dirk is allowed in Dirk's room.  
TT: How do you know I'm not Dirk?  
TT: It's kind of obvious, smartass.  
TT: Okay fine, whatever, I'm Dave  
TT: Where is Dirk?  
TT: Off with Caliborn, didn't you know?  
TT: He did not inform me of that  
TT: Huh?  
TT: He said he would leave to pick up food for the fridge  
TT: Nope, he lied dude, sorry  
TT: Call me AR  
TT: AR?  
TT: That is what Jake calls me  
TT: Is everything about Jake with Dirk?!  
TT: He is simply infatuated with him, Dave.  
TT: What is there to not understand?  
TT: Stop it! Stop it! Why did Dirk make you?  
TT: To auto respond Jake when he is unable  
TT: As well as counsel him  
TT: Counsel?  
TT: Some nights with Caliborn leave him, broken  
TT: What?! Why?  
TT: Emotional tampering  
TT: how?  
TT: Caliborn is a unknowing force  
TT: A moment of love and passion, next hate and abandonment  
TT: Why is Dirk still with him?  
TT: Because Dirk feels like he done this to himself, so it's punishment  
TT: he believes to love someone, is to love all of them  
TT: Even the parts that hurt you in ways he can't describe  
TT: That's fucking stupid! Can't he just break it off?  
TT: Quite frankly, 'Dave'  
TT: I don't think he's strong enough now  
TT: He needs help and strength to go through it.  
TT: And that's why he is building me  
TT: huh?  
TT: I am his conscience  
TT: I am his common sense  
TT: I am him  
TT: I am Dirk  
TT: You're fucking insane  
TT: Calling me insane, is the same as calling Dirk insane  
TT: We don't want that, now do we?  
TT: Go fucking bother Jake.

You take off the shades and lay him down on the desk. David stares at you, worried.

"What..Why were you talking to it?"

"I don't know, but I found out a lot about Dirk." You glance at the glasses, then grab David and head back to your own room. AR...that's what he calls himself. "Dave! What the hell did it say?" You turn and sigh, "nothing, just go back to talking to Karkat." You go on your computer and pull up the pesterlog between you and Jake.

TG: jake?  
GT: hm?  
TG: do me a favor.  
GT: Oh, uh, what is it mate?  
TG: just be there for dirk  
GT: ???  
TG: idk he just doesn't really have that many friends  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:25 --

* * *

 _Kanaya_ _Maryam_ -

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and you are 15 YEARS OLD. You enjoy the art of FASHION, and have a hobby of DESIGNING. You have a collection of LIPSTICK that you actually don't use that often. You have a strange attraction to the idea of learning how to wield a CHAINSAW, not to mention having a sort of love for VAMPIRES NOVELLAS. Your favorite bird is the SYLPH  and you have vast knowledge of SPACE. You dabble in GARDENING, with your older sister. Karkat and you enjoy making stories of ALIENS WITH GRAY SKINS AND CANDY CORN HORNS. You are currently in a relationship with ROSE LALONDE. Your pesterhandle is grimAuxiliatrix [GA] and You Write With Prefect Grammar.

In the room that is your room, you partake in standing. Nothing exciting, just standing. You wonder how Karkat is doing with his punishment, so you decide that maybe it is time to head off to your computer. When logging on, you are very much happy to see Karkat online.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:23 --

GA: Karkat?  
CG: KANAYA?  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?  
GA: I Was Just Checking On Your Condition.  
CG: STILL GROUNDED  
CG: AND STILL WANT TO STAB THE TWO HOLES IN MY STUPIDLY LARGE CANCER SHIRT  
GA: Be Careful, You Might Have That Wish Granted  
CG: HA HA HA  
CG: NO I WON'T KANAYA  
GA: Whatever You Say Karkat  
CG: ?  
GA: Yes, Karkat?  
CG: ??????????????????????????????  
GA: Karkat...?  
CG: SHIT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND ROSE  
CG: DO NOT DENY IT  
CG: I HAVE KNOWN YOU EVER SINCE I WAS SHITTING IN DIAPERS  
CG: I KNOW WHEN SHIT HAPPENED  
GA: I Am Just Worried About Rose  
CG: THEN TALK TO HER  
CG: COMMUNICATION IS KEY  
GA: How About You And Dave?  
CG: WE HAVE GOOD COMMUNICATION  
GA: I See  
CG: I MEAN, I WILL ADMIT  
CG: I DON'T ALWAYS GO TO HIM  
CG: I HAVE THIS SPECIAL FRIEND THAT I TALK TO  
CG: I MEAN YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY BEST FRIEND, MOIRALS FOR LIFE I KNOW  
CG: BUT THIS RELATIONSHIP I HAVE WITH HIM IS JUST.......  
CG: PRETTY STRONG  
GA: Careful, Karkat. Feelings Of Platonic Friendship Can Turn To Feelings Of Romantic Interest  
CG: I KNOW  
CG: THAT IS LITERALLY THE STORY OF BOTH OF OUR LOVE LIVES  
CG: "CAREFUL KANAYA, YOU MIGHT FALL IN LOVE WITH ROSE IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL WITH THIS FRIENDSHIP WHILE YOU ARE DATING!"  
CG: "CAREFUL KARKAT, YOU MIGHT FALL IN LOVE WITH MISTER DICKWAD IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL WITH THIS FRIENDSHIP!"  
CG: AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED  
GA: Karkat...  
CG: KANAYA, UM  
CG: HAVE YOU HEARD ANY NEWS?  
GA: No  
CG: THOUGHT SO  
GA: Breathe Karkat, Breathe  
CG: YEA I KNOW  
CG: I'M GOING TO GO DO SOMETHING  
GA: Don't Break The Wall Again Karkat  
CG: I WON'T  
CG: THANKS, AND GOOD LUCK WITH ROSE <3  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:59 --

 You sigh as you slightly tilt your head. He probably would end up taking a nap instead. You look for someone else to pester, and to your joy, Rose logged on.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 13:01 --  
TT: Kanaya, I see that you're on  
GA: It Appears I Am Rose.  
TT: That's good  
GA: How Was Your Sister?  
TT: Pretty okay  
TT: She's sober now, but I doubt it'll last long  
TT: Mom and Roxy are planning on going out together tonight  
GA: Oh?  
TT: My aunt however is staying with me  
TT: So it's not too bad  
GA: You Enjoy The Company Of Your Aunt The Most Correct?  
TT: Yea, I admit  
TT: As well as the fact I really admire her  
GA: Because She Wrote Your Favorite Book  
TT: Yep, you know it all Kanaya  
TT: She said that tonight we can make my favorite  
TT: That means that we'll probably exchange ideas for stories  
GA: Sounds Fun Rose  
TT: I know it will be  
TT: I just wish that Roxy and Mom would join us time to time  
TT: But to be honest, that is asking for too much  
TT: Anyway, I have to go now, I am needed  
GA: Okay, Have Fun Rose  
GA: :)  
TT: ?  
TT: You rarely put the smiling face, what brought it up now?  
GA: Is This Not An Appriopiate Moment For The Smiling Face?  
TT: I guess it is  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 13:28 --

A small smile is plastered on your face, as you start to think on what to do now. Before you head out to help your sister in the garden, a small ding calls your attention.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 13:30 --  
TA: ii found you kanaya  
TA: ii fulfiiled my part of the promi2e  
TA: 2o do your part

You gasp a bit, seeing the pesterhandle. You did not expect to be found by him. Not at such an early time.

* * *

_Jake_ _English_ _-  
_

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH and you are 17 YEARS OLD. You like ADVENTURE and EXPLORATION with your cousin JADE HARLEY. You have an attraction to GIRLS COLORED BLUE, but not everyone knows that. You don't mean to brag but the adventures you dream to have can fill PAGES, and Jade says its good to keep your HOPES UP.  You don't have too many friends, just JANE, ROXY, and DIRK, that's only because you live in an island. You like to talk to this KARKAT person, and between the the two of you, you engage in conversation of ALIENS WITH GRAY SKIN AND CANDY CORN HORNS. Your pesterhandle is golgothasTerror [GT].

You decided today will be a day of relaxation and no exploration. Your dear cousin Jade agreed, as she and Bec are just laying on her bed on her unique computer. You wonder who she is pestering because she seems to be giggling alot.

"Who are you speaking too, Jadey?" You ask, as you turn your chair toward her to make facing her easier.

"John." She answers with a smile.

"Ah, Johnny..." You mutter, your relationship with John is strange to say the least. Remembering John reminded you of Dave, who reminded you of Dirk.

Then last night came to mind.

You turn and get on your computer, and try to pester Dirk.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:45 --

GT: Dirk?  
GT: Dirk are you there?  
GT: Dirk!!

You start getting a bit worried, so you go to your second resort.

\-- GolgothasTerror [GT] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 12:55 --

GT: Hello, is this Dave Strider by any chance?  
TG: yea  
TG: who are you?  
GT: I am Jake English, a close friend of Dirk's, your brother.  
TG: oh  
TG: i heard about you  
GT: I have too  
TG: what do you want?  
GT: How is Dirk? I'm worried about him  
TG: oh  
TG: um  
GT: ?  
TG: im sorry man  
TG: hes with his boyfriend caliborn  
GT: Oh fuck, he is?  
TG: yea  
GT: Can you tell him that i pestered him when he returns? I'm awfully worried about him  
TG: sure  
TG: and to be honest  
TG: im kind of worried too  
GT: Thank you

He hasn't replied in awhile so you give up. After what seems like forever, a small ding calls your attention.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:15 --  
TT: I'm here, English  
GT: Dirk!  
TT: So whats up?  
GT: Oh my god Dirk, are you okay?  
GT: Why did you go with Caliborn?  
GT: Didn't you break up with him?  
TT: I never broke up with him in the first place Jake  
TT: What are you talking about?  
GT: Dirk? You told me that you did  
TT: Well, we worked it out  
TT: So we're still dating  
GT: Dirk?  
TT: Yes Jake?  
GT: Is it you?  
TT: Yea  
TT: Who else would it be?  
GT: At this point I just want to know if you're okay or not.  
TT: I am completely okay.  
GT: That's good to hear  
TT: Okay  
GT: Tell him I want him to know that I'm here for him  
GT: AR  
TT: You're getting better at this English  
GT: Usually you slip up at is it you  
TT: Dirk updated me  
TT: But Jake  
TT: Even I don't like Dirk with Caliborn  
TT: I know you don't like it either  
GT: Well I don't  
TT: I think it's not only because you think its toxic  
GT: What are you saying?  
TT: I won't spill, that would be rude of me  
TT: I have no part in this  
TT: But  
TT: Dirk thinks about you  
TT: Dirk thinks about you alot  
GT: What are you trying to say?  
TT: Jake  
TT: Do you wish to see Dirk?  
TT: You spent five years being refused video chats  
TT: Caliborn destroyed the bot he built for you, modeled after him so that you would have finally known how Dirk looked.  
GT: Caliborn destroyed it?  
TT: I can give you this oppurtunity  
TT: I can show you what Dirk looks like and show you who Dirk really is  
TT: Aren't you interested, Jake?  
GT: I could never!  
TT: Alright, I understand.  
TT: However, opinions change....  
GT: Dirk would see this AR  
TT: He wouldn't, I am Dirk, I am him  
TT: But I am the computer  
TT: Who to say, this pester log accidentally...  
TT: Disappears  
GT: You can actually do that?  
TT: I can do many things Jake  
TT: Anyway, if you ever get interested, here  
TT: A peace offering  
TT: It's a full 24 hour recording of Dirk.  
TT: With a complimentary 5 hour visit from Caliborn  
TT: It's all of Dirk you ever would want to know.  
\-- Timaeus Testified sent golgothasTerror a video "DirkCam1" --  
TT: You don't have to watch it  
TT: It's all up to you  
TT: Dirk doesn't have to know  
GT: You are a horrible person AR  
GT: How could you do this to Dirk?  
TT: I am not a person  
TT: I am a computer  
TT: I am a auto responder  
TT: designed by Dirk himself  
TT: I know everything about Dirk, Jake  
TT: His secrets, his likes, his dislikes, his habits, his everything  
GT: I'm going  
TT: Farewell English  
GT: ....  
\--golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering TimaeusTestified [TT] at 14:23 --

You are tempted to see that file. You really want to click on it and view it all, but it wouldn't be right. You're practically on the verge of banging your head against your keyboard, but you instead try to calm yourself. Thinking deeply about it, you click on the link, and the download begins. You stop your breath as it tells you that it's complete and if you wish to view it now. You click 'x' and slip away from the computer.

"What's wrong Jake?" Jade asked, as she looks from her computer, as Bec looks at you.

"Nothing, just had a interesting conversation with a ol fellow." You replied with a dry laugh. She nods, and return to her computer. The video is going to haunt you.


End file.
